If I Stay
by LurkingShadow21385
Summary: When medusa ends up dead lord death takes crona under his wing and raises her as his child along with kid. As kid and crona grow up a friendship builds between then and little do they know what's to come in the future...Fem!Crona X Death The Kid...Rating may change to M


"It's dark in here. I can't deal with it." a five year old crona whimpered in the corner of a dark room. "Dammit crona it's your fault we're in here again! You just couldn't kill the damn dragon!" ragnarok yelled coming out of crona's back. Ragnarok hit crona on the head and began to pound the little five year old. "Ow! Stop it ragnarok!" crona complained. This went on for several minutes till a loud bang interrupted the feud. "I wonder what's happening." crona mumbled. "Where is the demon sword we have heard about!" a males voice commanded. "Like hell you can just take my experiment." lady medusa laughed outside the door.

"Filthy witch." the man said and crona heard a loud crash. Looking under the door where little light was shown, crona watched as a crimson liquid made its way under the door. "Is it in here?" a voice came from behind the door. "Careful spirit it can be dangerous." the voice crona heard earlier whispered. Crona watched as the door nob jiggled and ragnarok disappeared when the door opened. When the door opened a man with red hair and a tux walked in. "D-death. It's only a child." spirit said staring at the child.

"Huh?" the door opened wider to reveal a man in a black cloak and scary skeleton mask. Crona's eyes began to water and she burst into tears curling up in a ball. "Your scary! I can't deal with scary skeleton man!" crona cried. "Who are you little one?" spirit asked. Ragarok appeared out of crona's back and hit the pinkette on the head. "What the hell is that thing?" spirit questioned getting a closer look at the black creature. "I'm ragnarok this idiots blood! And this loser is crona!" ragnarok chuckled.

"Well crona it's nice to meet you!" death said stepping closer to the young pinkette who just let out a piercing cry. "Death I think your mask is scaring her." spirit said with a sigh. Understanding death turned around and shuffled through his cloak searching for the mask he wore when around children. He quickly switched the mask and turned to crona. "Now tell me crona. Are you the one known as the demon sword?" death asked. Crona looked up with tear filled eyes. "Y-yeah. Your scary and I don't think I can deal with that." crona said with a sniffle.

"Don't worry young one! Your safe now!" death cheered. "Where is lady medusa?" crona questioned with worry filled eyes. "She is gone and now your safe! Do you know who your parents are?" spirit asked. "Medusa was my mom." crona mumbled holding her knees. "You mean she kidnapped you and became your mom?" death asked with slight worry in his voice. Crona stood up and walked out of the room with spirit and death following her close behind. Walking over to a bookshelf crona pulled out a scrapbook with snakes decorating it.

Flipping through the pages crona showed a picture of when she was born sitting in a old basket while medusa glared at the camera with a needle full of black blood in hand. Crona flipped through the pages of memory lane mostly pictures eruka took when she came to visit, and pictures of when medusa was comparing tests and experiments. "See. Medusa is my mommy." crona slightly smiled. "Oh shit." spirit mumbled. After a while of silence death spoke up. "I can keep her." death said. "Huh? You sure that's a good idea?" spirit asked, "I can take her, maka wouldn't mind another sibling." "I wouldn't want to give you another child to worry about, plus since I'm always working kid will have somebody to keep him company." death said deep in thought.

"What are you guys talking about? Where is lady medusa?" crona asked looking around the house. "I'm sorry crona but medusa is no longer with us." spirit sighed. "I don't understand." crona replied sitting on the floor and hugging her knees. "I can explain it to you when your older if you wish." death said sitting beside the upset little girl. "OK I think that'll be better." crona mumbled. Death smiled behind his mask and picked up the young girl. Crona gripped deaths cloak and tried to get used to the feeling of being held.

Spirit looked around the house and collected medusa's data journals and books. "Do you have everything death scythe?" death asked curiously. Spirit gave a slight nod before leaving with death and the demon sword.

Kid sat in the huge library of Gallows Manor reading book after book in boredom. "Marie I'm bored." kid said with a sigh not looking at the woman in the face. He just couldn't due to her wearing an eye patch on one side of her face making her asymmetrical. "Would you like to play a board game?" marie asked with a smile sitting down on the leather couch with the little boy. Kid slightly cringed at the now uneven weight of the couch but decided to let it pass this one time. "OK I guess that'll do." kid gave a slight nod.

Marie smiled and walked over to a cabinet which held the board games. "What do you want to play kid?" marie asked. "Scrabble. Its a game that I feel challenges my mind." kid smiled. Marie searched through the cabinet and grabbed the box that held that pieces. Closing the doors marie placed the game on the floor and kid sat beside her. Opening the box kid set out the board and pieces symmetrically. The game began and kid quickly began to get irritated at the small words marie would put such as 'THE' 'COW' and 'LIFE'. Due to her putting small words he didn't have any places to put big words. Oh how hard he tried to be polite and not tell her to stop trying to let him win.

"Marie you don't have to let me win every game." kid sighed. "But your young and doesn't it make you feel good to win?" marie questioned. "I like a challenge. Plus I'm smarter than most kids my age and more mature." kid sighed. "OK, we can start a new game if you want." marie offered. "That sounds nice." kid smiled resetting the board. Out of nowhere there was a big flash and death along with spirit appeared in the room. "Sup!" death said with a peace sign. "Father!" kid smiled jumping up from his spot. "Welcome back lord death." marie said standing up and dusting herself off.

Lord death and marie began a conversation while kid put the game away. When he turned around he noticed something curled up in his fathers arms. "Father what do you have with you? I don't remember you leaving with anything besides death scythe." kid said eyeing the thing his father held. "Oh! I have a new friend for you kid!" death said with a smile from behind his mask. Death lowered his arms and lightly plopped crona on her bottom when he pulled his arms out from under her. Crona rubbed her eyes tiredly as she looked around. "There are more people than before. I can't deal with this." crona said falling onto her side and curling into a ball.

Kid smiled and got on his knee's. "Hi I'm death the kid but most people call me kid. Whats your name?" kid said holding his hand out. Crona just stared at kids hand not knowing what to do. "I-I'm c-crona." the pinkette mumbled. Kid withdrew his hand. "It's nice to meet you crona." kid said scooting closer to the scared and tired little girl. "Kid this is the daughter of the witch medusa and I've decided to take her in. You can call her your sister or friend which ever you prefer." death said walking over to the kids.

Kids eyes widened slightly hearing the news that she was a witches daughter. "I guess she doesn't know many ways of the witches so she'll be OK." kid thought eyeing the pinkette making her shudder. "I must return to the death room to look over medusa's data. Marie and spirit you will come with me. Kid you want mind showing our new guest around would you?" death asked. "Yes sir." kid smiled as his father left with marie and spirit. "Where is everybody going?" crona asked worried. "They are going to go look over your mother data and journals." kid said.

"Now if you'll follow me i'll show you around." kid motioned with his finger for the pinkette to follow. Kid walked to the door and crona shyly followed. "Th-this place is so big! I don't think I can deal with big places." crona whined. Kid inwardly chuckled at the girls worried behavior. Kid showed crona the kitchen, living room, gardens, and etc. "If you want you can stay in my room with me tonight." kid offered with a smile. "OK I guess I could deal with it." crona said fiddling with her hands.

They walked into the young shinigami's room. It had black walls, white bed in the center of the room, two nightstands on either side with black laps perfectly symmetrical, also two dressers on the left and right side of the room. "If you want to wash up you can use my bathroom." kid said leading crona to a huge bathroom. It was all white and kid walked over to the bath tub starting the water and getting a towel out. "When the water is too your liking you can turn it off, you can sleep in one of my t-shirts." kid said leaving the room.

Crona quickly undressed and stepped into the warm water. She left out a sigh she didn't know she was holding in and turned the water off. Kid walked back in and left the t-shirt on the sink. "Shampoo and conditioner is on the top shelf and the body wash is on the bottom." kid said walking out of the room. Crona looked for the shampoo and opened the bottle. She sniffed it and poured some in her hand. "Smells good." the pinkette thought. After bathing crona got and and wrapped the cotton towel around herself. After drying off crona slipped on the t-shirt and it nearly reached past her knees. Walking out of the bathroom crona saw kid in bed reading.

"We can share the bed." kid smiled and patted the spot beside him. Crona's face turned pink as she climbed inside the bed and under the covers with kid. "If you want I can show you around death city tomorrow." kid smiled and looked down at the pinkette. She was knocked out. "Night crona." kid smiled and continued reading.


End file.
